


I Won't Let You Dwell On It

by samati



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samati/pseuds/samati
Summary: Tyler helps Jamie deal with a loss.





	I Won't Let You Dwell On It

Tyler got home first. When he left the locker room, Jamie was still surrounded by reporters, trying his best to explain the devastating 5-1 loss to the Kings. Tyler felt horrible; the team was struggling and watching Jamie try to explain their losses made Tyler even sadder. When Tyler walked through the door, he was greeted by his dogs: an enthusiastic Cash, and the older and more sedate Marshall. The dogs sensed Tyler's mood as soon as he walked in the door and they immediately fell calm, pushing up against Tyler's legs for love and petting.

Tyler puttered around the kitchen, grabbing a Biosteel out of the fridge while looking through the open door for anything he could eat that required the minimal amount of preparation. Hungry, but not finding anything worth eating, he grabbed the Italian menu off the fridge.

After placing an order that would feed at least four people or two hungry hockey players, Tyler made his way upstairs. He dropped all of his clothes on the floor of his bedroom and walked into the bathroom to start the shower. He got in and stood under the hot water, letting the heat and steam work some of the exhaustion out of his muscles. He stayed in the shower until the water started to cool, letting his muscles relax while trying to forget about the game. He made the secondary assist on the one goal, but he felt he could have done more. He let the team down.

Exiting the shower, Tyler wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Immediately he could smell the pizza he had ordered. He knew that Jamie must have beaten the delivery guy to Tyler’s house and paid. What a great guy. Tyler was lucky to have him.

Tyler threw on some sweats and ambled downstairs and into the kitchen. “Hey babe,” he said to Jamie, who was sitting at the bar, a piece of pizza in his hand, “I see you took care of the food. Thank you. I kind of lost track of time.”

Jamie answered with a grunt. Clearly, he was not ready to communicate. Tyler knew Jamie would turn the game over and over in his mind for hours. At least until he fell asleep. Tyler hated to see Jamie internalize the losses because it made him so sad. Tyler walked up to Jamie and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his forehead against Jamie’s back. Just being there for his boyfriend.

Tyler stood up after a second. “I am starving!” he said as he grabbed a piece of pizza. He was attempting to draw Jamie out of his mood. “I could eat a whole pizza! What about you, babe?”

The corner of Jamie’s mouth turned up. There we go, Tyler thought. He just had to keep this up until Jamie shook off the loss. “Baby, as soon as I finish eating I’m going to crash. How about you head upstairs and I’ll join you after I finish up?”

Jamie, having finished his third slice of pizza, looked ready to drop. “Ok,” he answered. He stood up, stretched, and started up the stairs. Tyler grabbed another piece of pizza and heard the shower start. He knew the shower would go a long way to help Jamie deal with the game’s outcome.

No more than ten minutes had passed. Tyler put the rest of the pizza away, dropped the bottles in the recycling, and let the dogs inside from where Jamie had let them out when he arrived. “Goodnight, kids. Be sure to warn me if someone breaks in,” knowing full well the only things the dogs would do to an intruder would be to lick them.

When Tyler made it into the bedroom, he could hear Jamie brushing his teeth, so Tyler went in and joined him. They finished their bedtime routine and collapsed into bed.

“I love you, babe,” Tyler whispered. Jamie turned onto his side and gathered Tyler into his arms.

“Hmmm,” Jamie breathed out. “I love you, too, Ty.”

Tyler was exhausted, but he knew no better way to lift Jamie’s spirits than to make love to him. Ty’s back was facing Jamie, so he pushed his ass into Jamie’s dick just so see what kind of reaction he would get.

“Babe,” Jamie groaned. He started to grind his dick against Tyler’s ass.

“I want you inside me,” Tyler groaned. “Just like this.” They were starting a rhythm that could only lead to one conclusion.

Tyler reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the tube of lube. He reached over his shoulder and poked Jamie with it. “C’mon, babe. I can’t wait.”

Tyler kicked his sweatpants off while Jamie did the same. Tyler heard the cap of the lube click open, and then Tyler felt a finger probe his hole. “Ahhhh,” Tyler breathed out. “I can take another, Jamie.”

Jamie rewarded Tyler with another finger and immediately searched out Tyler’s prostate. “Oh God, yes!” Tyler cried out. Jamie’s thick fingers felt so good, but Tyler wanted more; he wanted to feel every inch of Jamie. “Jamie, please! I’m ready.”

Jamie withdrew his fingers and grabbed Tyler’s top leg by the back of the knee to draw it up and towards Tyler’s chest, giving himself the room to push easily into Tyler. “Yes,” Tyler moaned. Inch by perfect inch Jamie filled him up, stretching Tyler to his limits. But then, he and Jamie always fit together perfectly.

Due to the position, fucking was more like rocking but it was intimate, and more practically, it was easier on Jamie’s hips. Jamie pushed forward and Tyler pushed back; they met in an easy rhythm that was more about closeness than it was about getting off. Tyler wanted Jamie to enjoy the experience as much as he was, so for every thrust forward, Tyler would grind his hips back on Jamie’s dick. He knew from experience it drove both of them crazy. But inevitably, the pressure started to build, and Jamie’s motion started to increase, driving Tyler closer and closer to another mind blowing orgasm.

Jamie pushed deep into Tyler and stopped abruptly, his orgasm flowing out of him and with it the stress of the last few hours. He collapsed forward onto Tyler, who bore Jamie’s weight because he loved the feel of his man covering him. After a moment to recover, Jamie whispered, “Baby, let me get you.”

“Yes, Jamie, please,” Tyler whined. He had been so close to finishing, but tonight was about Jamie and Tyler knew Jamie would never leave him hanging.

Jamie withdrew slowly, but Tyler still hissed. “I’ve got you, baby,” Jamie whispered, gently wrapping his large hand around Tyler’s aching cock.

The fact that was it was Jamie touching him did as much for Tyler as his technique, and after a couple of strokes, Tyler was coming. It felt amazing as always, chasing the stress of the day away and leaving him feeling calm and sedated.

“I love you so much,” Tyler said sleepily. That was about all he was good for this evening. The long day was overtaking him and the only thing he could think about was sleep.

“I love you, too,” Jamie whispered back, already mostly asleep. Tyler was content and happy that Jamie would rest well and they’d deal with reality tomorrow.


End file.
